Ella y Él
by Akane Kisaragi
Summary: Lum necesitaba pronto una respuesta, o sentiría que iba a enloquecer, Ataru sólo le pide tiempo para pensar un poco. Dos años después, las sorpresas llegan, y con ello la alegría del terrícola y la extraterrestre. "Ella lo ama a él, y él..." AxL.


_Bueno chicos, he notado que no hay fics en Español de Urusei Yatsura, y me animé a hacer uno, espero que les guste. Urusei Yatsura no me pertenece a mí, si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. _

Era una tarde normal en la ciudad de Tomobiki, era una tarde de verano, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que cierto libertino disfrutara de ver a las mujeres en trajes de baño, el nombre de dicho libertino es Ataru Moroboshi. Ese chico había nacido con muy mala suerte, aunque ni tan mala, pues logró enamorar a Lum Invader, la chica alienígena que había venido a su planeta para gobernarlo, pero las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, y la chica peliverde, amable, y hermosa terminó enamorándose del libertino, imbécil y poco atractivo chico de cabellos castaños.

Al principio parecía que Ataru Moroboshi se molestaba con la sola presencia de Lum, pero la verdad, era que ese imbécil bueno para nada se había enamorado también de la invasora, pero le era difícil admitirlo, pues quería seguir con "la cacería de chicas guapas". Fue un día cuando la extraterrestre se hartó, y le encaró.

—¿Por qué eres así, tesoro? ¿Acaso no soy lo que esperabas?

—Eres guapa, tu carácter enamora, pero a veces eres tan odiosa. —Le respondió él.

—¿Por qué juegas así Ataru? Dime, ¿por qué no me dices que me quieres? —Sollozó la peliverde. —Por lo menos miénteme, pero dímelo, necesito escucharlo de ti.

—Lum, por favor, no hagas las cosas así. —Dijo el Moroboshi. —Yo quiero decírtelo de una forma sincera, por favor, sólo te pido tiempo. —Le sonrió.

La alíen devolvió el gesto, y depositó un tierno y sorpresivo beso en la mejilla del chico, a pesar de que Ataru estuviera diciéndole por milésima vez que no hiciera eso, por dentro, sonreía internamente. Ya llegaría el momento en que le diría a la Oni que la amaba, maduraría, y se encargaría de hacerla feliz.

**[…]**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde aquel momento, Ataru se sentía ya listo para pedirle a Lum formalmente que fuera su esposa. El joven de cabellos castaños estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de que algo le saliera fatal, y la peliverde ya no quisiera verlo más, de sólo pensarlo se estremeció, a tal punto de llegar a temblar, un acto que hizo que la hija de Invader, se diera cuenta de que algo le perturbaba.

—¿Qué te sucede, Ataru?

—No es nada, sólo… Acompáñame unos momentos, por favor Lum, quiero platicar contigo sobre un asunto serio.

—Por supuesto. —Asintió la chica.

Ataru y Lum caminaron hasta que el chico sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser interrumpidos por nadie, fue entonces que sin pleno aviso, se hizo dueño de los labios de la alíen.

Ella se sorprendió al instante, pero siguió el cálido contacto labial que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Fue entonces que se separaron, Ataru se armó mentalmente de valor, tomó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo de su chaqueta, y mostró un hermoso anillo, con un Topacio en color amarillo incrustado.

—Ataru. —Susurró Lum sonriente.

—Te debo proponer esto rápido, porque no confío en que nos dejen solos en totalidad, pero Lum, ¿recuerdas lo de hace dos años? Pues es momento de que te diga ya lo que siento por ti. No te quiero, te amo; y quiero pedirte que seas la futura señora Moroboshi.

Lum tan sólo deseaba que eso no fuese otro sueño, quería con todo su corazón que todo fuera real, pues tenía miedo profundo a despertar y ver que sólo era un sueño, y que Ataru jamás le dijera las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar. Sin embargo, eso no parecía ser un sueño, pues se veía tan real, después de todo, no le pasaría nada por intentar, ¿verdad?

—Acepto. Por supuesto que aceptaré. —Respondió llorosa. —Cariño, te amo.

—Yo también, no tienes idea de cuánto. —Sonrió un lloroso y alegre Ataru.

El chico de cabello castaño y orbes chocolate colocó el anillo con el Topacio incrustado en la mano de su novia, Moroboshi miró detenidamente a la chica Invader, tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manos, y sus labios se unieron en un amoroso beso. Beso que marcaría su tan anhelado compromiso.

**[…]**

Tiempo después, la unión entre Ataru y Lum se celebró, consiguieron un hogar tanto en la Tierra como en el Planeta de los Oni, sus amigos les daban la enhorabuena, y se pusieron también a beber felizmente. Unos cuantos meses después, Lum quedó embarazada de la primer y única hija del matrimonio: Fumi Moroboshi.

—Me voy al Instituto, llegó tarde. —Avisó la jovencita de quince años.

—Buena suerte hija. —Sonrió Ataru. —Cuídate de los pervertidos, que heredaste la belleza de tu madre.

—Lo haré papá. —Rio su hija. —Nos vemos.

—Hasta pronto, tesoro. —Se despidió su madre.

Al final, parece que la mala suerte no seguía a Ataru, pues cierta extraterrestre le hizo cambiar; ahora era un esposo y un padre fiel, amable, preocupado y de confianza, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de lo imbécil que era en aquellos días de juventud, días en los que una hermosa alíen llegó exclusivamente para no volver a irse, algo que le daba gusto, pues la amable y perfecta hija de Invader, pasaría todos los días de su vida a lado de él. Ella lo amaba, y él, la amaba a ella.

_Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí de corazón para ustedes, quiero aclarar que Fumi Moroboshi es de mi pertenencia, es el único personaje que es míio, al igual que la historia. Gracias por leerme._


End file.
